The new kid
by samilove813
Summary: He was the knew student. She was the girl with a secret. How will their love play out? Easy? Hard? Only one way to find out... AH EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's Pov**_

My name is Edward Masen. I'm a senior in high school. My parents work has them traveling a lot so we're constantly moving. Except we are staying in one place for the remainder of my senior year. Forks, washington. That's where we are. It sucks. There's green everywhere, and it's constantly raining. The only good thing is La push beach. It was something that wasn't all green.

I look around the parking lot. Not a lot of kids are here yet. I'm not a nerd yet I'm not popular. I've never been in one place long enough to have friends so I'm hoping this year will be different. I walked into the office to get my schedule. There was a chubby, grey haired lady on the other side of the desk. Her name plate read ' Miss Cope'. I cleared my throat and she looked up from her computer.

" Hello what can I do fo you?", she asks politely.

" Um, I'm here to get my schedule. I'm Edward Masen.", I said nodded and handed me my schedule and a map of the school. I thanked her nicely then headed outside. The parking lot was filled up now. I wasn't watching where I was going so of course, I had to run into someone.

" Woah dude, you alright?", a deep booming voice asked. I looked up and saw that he was pure muscle. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes.

" Y-yeah. S-sorry bout that.", I apologized.

" Don't sweat it man. I'm Emmett McCarty. Captain of the football team. You are?", he smiled childlishly.

" Edward Masen. I'm new this year.", I told him.

" No shit sherlock. I know your new. I'm betting you don't have any friends yet. Wanna sit with me and mine at lunch? You'll love 'em.", he asked. I nodded and then we headed off to class. Lunch rolled around and I found Emmett sitting with three other people.

" Eddie boy! Over here!", Emmett shouted. The blonde girl hit him behind the head.

" Hey Emmett.", I said shyly.

" Hey, so this blonde beauty right here is my girlfriend... Rosalie Hale. That shorty over there is Alice Brandon and the blonde dude next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Guys this is Edward Masen.", Emmett introduced us. There were a round of hey edwards and hi dudes.

Around the middle of lunch Emmett turned to me.

" So, what do you hate about schools? Like pet peeves? I know mine is slutty cheerleaders. Rose's is immature jocks... like me but she loves me. Ali's is... well you'll find out. Jasper's is bullies. He hate's 'em."

" Um, well a couple things I guess. I don't like annoying clingy girls and I absolutely hate teenage mothers. I mean they go around flaunting their kids.", Everyone was silent. What did I say? Finally someone spoke up and of course it was Emmett.

" So, you wanna come over to Jasper's with us today? I trust you, and before anyone comes to his place they have to have my trust. And so far you and the people at this table are the only ones to have it.", everyone looked shocked. I nodded my head slowly, I mean this was a good thing right?

After school I followed them out to their cars.

" Bells already left. She said she'd meet us there.", I learned that Bells was Bella. Their friend who was absolutely gorgous. We got into the cars and left. I'd already told my mom that I'd be going out with friends.

We pulled into a neighborhood of rich houses. My mouth dropped. They were huge. Like really huge. We pulled up to one of the biggest and hopped out. There was already a car here. I figured it was one of his parents. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. The house was beautiful.

" Jasper I need your help! Juliet won't settle down and Cooper needs a bath.", a girl yelled. Alice sighed angrily and Jasper hopped up. He took off upstairs and Bella from school came down and grabbed something out of the fridge. Everyone else just settled in the living room.

" So where are Jasper's parents?", I ask.

" They don't live here. They live about ten minutes away, in Bella's parents' neighborhood.", Emmett grabbed an xbox controller. Bella and Jasper returned with a two babies. One in Bella's arms and one in Jaspers.

They put each of them on a blanket on the floor. Emmett crawled over to where they were.

" How are my beautiful neice and handsome nephew today?", he asked. Then I put it all together. Bella was Bella Cullen. Emmett Cullen's sister. Bella had twins, she was a teenage mother and Jasper whitlock was the childrens' father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

I just sat there in shock. My mouth was surley hanging open. Emmett was tickling the little girl who I could only assume was Juliet. The little boy was cooing softly, I assumed he was Cooper.

" So Bella, Jazz man, you don't happen to have a babysitter for this weekend do you?", Emmett asks. I'm still in shock.

" No why?", Jasper takes the little girl from Emmett and balances her on his knee. I look more closely at the twins. They both have Jasper's blue eyes but Bella and Emmett's brown hair though it's very little hair. You could clearly see the waves in it. They both had Bella's nose and Jasper's mouth.

But Jasper was with Alice. The twins only look about four months old.

" Well, they are opening up a haunted house and we really want to go and make a night of it. First we go to the haunted house then we all go and see the midnight showing of 'Sinister'. We're all eighteen so it shouldn't be a problem getting in.", Emmett looked really hopefull.

" I'm sure mom and dad would love to spend the day with Juliet and Cooper. God knows they'd keep them if they could.", Bella chuckled. Jasper just kissed Juliet's cheek.

" Wait! You told me your last name was McCarty. Yet you're Bella Cullen's brother. So you are really Emmett Cullen.", I asked confused. Everyone burst out laughing.

" Of course he goes off topic. Well, I'm adopted Edward. I was adopted when I was twelve by the Cullens. My last name is McCarty. My father abused me from the time my mom died until the day he put me in the hospital with four broken bones and a concussion. Child services came and took me away after that. I was only six. I was in and out of foster homes for the next six years until one day the Cullen's came in. They had a little girl with them. I could tell she was my age. She saw me, pointed to me and said ' That's my brother. I know it.', I've been with them ever since and Bella is my sister in every sense. We don't need blood to prove that.". Emmett smiled at me.

" Jasper is dating Alice, how does he have kids with Bella?", I said shyly.

" Bella and I dated in from sophmore until junior year. We found out she was pregnant at the beginning of the year. She went to a school in seattle during her pregnancy. I would visit her every weekend. That's when I met Alice. Bella and I broke up. Alice and I started going out. Alice's biggest pet peeve in school is Bella. Bella had me first, bella has my children and Bella is the most popular girl in school. She's everything Alice wants.", Jasper explained. Juliet put Jasper's finger in her mouth.

" So when you went silent at lunch today?", I trailed off.

" We went silent because I'm a teenage father, Bella is a teenage mother and we couldn't be happier or prouder of ourselves. We have our own house, our own cars, we are staying in school. Hell we even have time for friends and extra curricular activities.", Jasper smiled and traded Bella Juliet for Cooper. Cooper grabbed a stray piece of Jasper's hair.

" I'm sorry for what I said. I was talking about the people who got pregnant on purpose for attention.", I assured them.

" Well the twins definetly weren't planned. They actually happened while Jasper and I were on a break. We went to a party, got drunk and woke up next to eachother.", Bella chuckled.

" Wow, so the whole school thinks you're just normal teenagers?", I ask.

" We are normal teenagers Edward. The only difference between us and them is that we have children of our own.", Bella said wisely. I knew from that moment on that I was screwed... I had a schoolboy crush on Bella Cullen...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Hey Edward... Wanna come to the store with me? I gotta get some things for the twins.", Jasper asked. It's been a week since I started school. My friends were already like family to me.

" Sure, we bringing them?", I looked towards the twins who were sleeping in their playpen.

" Ya, Bells has a student council meeting so she's not here.", I helped Jasper get the twins ready. I even changed Cooper's diaper. I told Jasper I didn't feel comfortable changing his daughter. He just laughed. I helped him get them out to the car and I held Juliet while he shopped.

" So, um, you don't still like Bella or anything do you?", I casually asked.

" I love her, but not in the love of my life way. She's the mother of my 's my best friend. Why? Thinking 'bout asking her out?", he grinned at me. I blushed, ( yeah I know it's not manly. ) I just nodded. He laughed then changed the subject.

" So, Halloween is coming up. Bella and I are going to dress up the twins. But we aren't going trick or treating. We're going to a party at my parents. We want you to come. Everyone already knows they are invited.", Jasper said.

" Um, yeah I'll go. But I'll need the address.", I confirmed.

" Ok cool. So, Cooper is being Nemo and Juliet is being a bumble bee. Does that sound retarded?", he asks.

" No it's cute.", I assured him. All of the sudden we were cut off my a loud gasp.

" OHEMGEH! Jasper who's kids are like, those?", Lauren Mallory said in her nasally voice.

" Uh-Oh...", We both whispered...

" Did you like, adopt them 'cause you're like, secretly gay?", she annoyingly said...

" Look, Lauren I've got to get home. My parents are expecting me back soon.", Jasper made an excuse. We grabbed the stuff he needed then darted to the checkout. The cashier looked like she wanted to jump our bones. It was sorta creepy. Bella was there when we got back.

" Bells, we got a major problem.", Jasper started. " Lauren was at the store. She saw Juliet and Cooper...", there was a long silence and it didn't seem good...


End file.
